The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Semiconductor memory has become more popular for use in various electronic devices. Semiconductor memory may be implemented in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Operating a memory device includes performing different voltages through different phases. For example, a flash memory device is operated by applying different voltages to memory cells during a programming phase and a verification phase. Verifying programmed status may be employed to ensure memory cells are correctly programmed. However, testing programmed status in the memory cells in the verification phase may incur power consumption and delay that degrade the performance of the memory device.
The foregoing and other features of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Understanding that these drawings depict only several embodiments in accordance with the disclosure and are, therefore, not to be considered limiting of its scope, the disclosure will be described with additional specificity and detail through use of the accompanying drawings.